The return of an enemy
by JaneNero
Summary: After writing history once more as the most successful team of seekers,things change. Dante now is a member of the Foundation council and Lok leads the team which Den joined. Things are about to turn back to normal, until it all takes a twist and brings old friends back together. Pairings: Zhante, Lophie,DenxOC
1. Chapter 1

A team to remember

Disclaimer:I do not own Huntik:Secrets and Seekers,nor the character.

Authors Note: This story is in **no** way connected to the ones I've written before. It takes place after the betrayers defeat and the end of the second season. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it so please,R&R!

Chapter1:_Changes_

* * *

Four months passed since the defeat of the betrayer. Seekers from all around the world still have to suffer under the pain and injuries they've gotten, but things slowly started to get back to normal. Of course, there still were Blood Spiral members who denied their defeat and kept disabling missions, but they were no real threat to the members of the Huntik Foundation. There still was no sign of Wilder or any organization member since the fight, just like Shauna and Wind but the Foundation didn't make too much trouble out of it. Dante has joined the Foundation council and moved to New York and left the leader place to Lok. In the beginning there were small worries and doubts but Lok has proven himself more than once, so they have accepted Dante's decision. Dan joined the team and Harrison decided to join the Foundation as well but decided not to join the team and to stay on his own temporarily

Then there was Zhalia. Zhalia decided to stay by the team even without Dante and made her best out of it. Everyone knew that she was affected that Dante has left, but decided to let it drop. The little things,like her smile which has gotten rare and that she as the only adult kept closing up showed it all. She missed him, and she hated it. That Dante didn't decide to show up once didn't help it either but being the professional and cold spy she was, she didn't show that she cared at all and focused on the missions.

Today was one of those days.

"Touchram!"

"Honorguard,Boltflare!"

"Armorbrand,Darkfog, Venomhand!"

"Oof!"Flying against the opposite wall, Sophie groaned in pain as her already tired body collided with the ground. Laughter was being heard in the gym as Lok and Den stopped and turned around to look at the now defeated Casterwille heiress on the ground. Sophie threw a glare at them and went on her knees,supporting herself on her arms as she heard footsteps approaching her. Looking up,emerald clashed against hazel.

"Stop being so stubborn and attack aggressively. You have to remember that you always have to keep your guard,princess." Smirking, the raven-haired seeker offered her a hand. Sophie sighed as she hesitantly accepted it and felt herself pulled up back on her feet. The laughter died down and the two boys walked towards them with Cherit right above them.  
"Sophie are you alright?" The little titan asked, his raspy voice not to overhear. Huffing,she dusted her knees and crossed her arms above her chest glaring at the little titan.

"Of course I am!"

Lok sighed smiling and laid his arms around her shoulder. "Come on Soph, it's alright to lose." Lok assured her softly as Den snickered.

"Yeah,five times isn't as much as Lok managed." He said grinning as Zhalia rolled her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. Turning on her heels she walked out of the gym leaving the teens on their own for some times. Going with one hand through her hair, she walked into the kitchen deep in thoughts. She leaned against the counter and grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold liquid cooling her burning lungs and closed the bottle after a moment again. Looking out of the window her gaze softened. Pictures flooded her mind as she watched the raindrops rolling down the glass and clouds covered the dark-blue night sky.

Not noticing the 4 persons watching her from behind, she shook her head and furrowed her eyes.

"Hey Zhaal, everything alright?" Spinning her head towards the voice she met with three pairs of worried eyes watching her. Feeling a light weight on her shoulder, she saw Cherit looking down at her just as concerned as the other.

"_So much about being a master spy" _Zhalia thought drily to herself as she looked back to Lok to answer his question.

"Of course I am." She told them firmly. When she was met with silence, she sighed and cracked a small smirk, looking at the young seekers.

"Ready for a rematch?" She asked teasingly as Lok and Den's eyes brightened while Sophie smiled. Walking over, Den offered her the way.

"After you,miss Moon." He said jokingly as she rolled her eyes and walked past him down the hallway to the gym.

"Last one is a weak seeker!" Lok yelled as he ran down the Hallway,followed by Den and Sophie.

"We'll see about that,Nimblefire!" Was all she heard before it went silent.

After one more hour of practice, they all went into the living room, slumping tiredly on the couch. LeBlanche soon joined them,standing next to the armchair Sophie was in.

"Everything hurts!" Den complained groaning in pain from the previous battle. Suddenly a pillow came flying towards him and hit him straight in the face.

"Stop complaining." He heard. Zhalia leaned her head into her neck and closed her eyes exhaling deeply.

"LeBlanche,do you want anything?"Sophie asked after a moment of silence as she sat up straight and looked at the older seeker.

LeBlanche nodded and looked at the others. "Sir Dante just called." He started and immediately got the attention of the others. At the mention of his name she felt her heart beat speeding up and peeked an eye open to look at him.

"Really?What did he want?" Lok asked smiling brightly at the mention of his old mentor just like Sophie and Den. Everyone eyed the servant curiously who looked down at the blue-eyed seeker.

"He wanted me to tell you that you've got a new mission." He started as he watched at the faces of the others, noticing mixed expressions.

"What's it about?" Zhalia asked coldly as she sat up straight looking fully at him.

"It's in South Africa about the amulet of El Tunchi." LeBlanche said and Sophie nodded.

"I've heard about it before, the legends say that El Tunchi is an evil spirit that haunts the jungle and terrorizes people with a whistling sound. Some legends describe him as the ghost of a man who became lost and died in the jungle. He is angered by anyone who disrespects the natural environment and is also drawn to people who respond to his whistle. Not doing so is easier said than done, because the whistle gets increasingly louder and higher pitched, and listeners have an unbearable urge to mimic it. Those who answer his call are sure to meet a hideous death." She explained.

"He said he would sent you the details to the Holotome." Lok gave him a firm nod as he looked at the other members of the team.  
"Alright,let's meet here tomorrow so we can plan the mission." Lok said as Zhalia and Den stood up, ready to leave. Zhalia looked down at Lok who was looking for his Holotome.

"Aren't you coming with us?" She asked rising an eyebrow at him. He in return simply waved his hand and continued to look for it while LeBlanche cleared his throat.

"Master Lok will stay in one of the guest chambers then." Giving the others a small smile, he turned and left to prepare the room, while Den and Zhalia made their way to the door.

"Bye guys." Den said waving as he and Zhalia left the mansion.´They started to walk in a comfortable silence until they had to walk into different directions. They both stopped as Zhalia sighed,looking sideways at him.

"Spill it Den,what's bothering you?"

Den sighed, looking down. "I don't know Dante as long as you all do, but I know him long enough to know that you all were pretty close. Why do you think didn't he tell us by himself or called or something?"

Zhalia inwardly sighed as she now fully looked at him."I guess he got more important things to do then visiting us Den. He now is a member of the Huntik council. He got everything he wanted so there is no reason for him to tell us himself." She said coldly as he studied her face carefully. He laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled, which she hesitantly returned. After all he had to take care of the one who got like a sister to him.

"See you tomorrow Zhalia." Smiling,he turned around and left, Using Nimblefire so he wouldn't get wet. Zhalia though,preferred walking slowly to her new apartment.

-x-

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Guggenheim said with his strong German accent as he looked at the other two council members with a stern expression, who were sitting in his office.

"They have to know sooner or later, and before it is too late, is it better sooner."

The blonde haired former seeker looked at Metz who remained silent, eying the discussion unsure between the other two members.

Amber eyed man gripped the armrest of the chair tightly,while his expression was deadly calm which didn't go unnoticed my Metz. He stood up, looking at his former mentor.

"What do you think?" He asked calmly as Metz sighed and looked seriously up at him.

"Fine but it has to stay within the team and the council. We can't risk the situation to escalate." Metz explained calmly as he looked up. Dante smiled at him and gave him a brief nod.

"Thanks Metz."

He walked out of the door and closed it before he walked over to the elevator. Pushing the _open_ button, he entered it deep in thought. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he thought of his old team ,but in soon turned into guilt as he remembered _her_ pain filled eyes as he said he'd leave, an expression he would never be able to forget.


	2. The Amulet of El Tunchi

Disclaimer:I do not own Huntik:Secrets and Seekers. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed,I really appreciate it and I'm relieved as well as glad that you've liked the first chapter! I apologize for the long wait and any grammar errors or mistakes I've done. Like always, please tell me in a review what you're thinking about this chapter. It always is important so I know what to do better or not. So please R&R!

Chapter2: The Amulet of El Tunchi

* * *

Three days passed since they've gotten the news about the mission. As planned, they went to the South American amazon, looking for the amulet of the titan El Tunchi. The team used one of the Foundation jets which was currently flying towards the destination the Holotome directed by the coordinates which Dante sent them with the autopilot. In the back of the jet, the team was with mixed feelings about the mission. Most people would assume that it was because it was their first one since weeks, of course, yet this wasn't the main reason. Silence filled the jet. Cherit was laying on Dens lap, who was twirling his amulet around, Lok was deep asleep, Zhalia was re-reading the data of the Holotome and Sophie was reading one of her books nobody know a human being could finish that fastly.

Two hours later, a low beeping sound was heard which gained the attention of the seekers. Zhalia handed the Holotome to Lok as Sophie and Den got ready.

"Well,let's do this!" Lok said smiling brightly which mirrored on the expressions of the others. The others nodded as the jet landed. Taking their belongings they took with them for the mission, they descended the jet. Looking around, all they saw was green. They were in the heart of the amazon near the place the amulet was supposed to be.

Lok opened the Holotome as the others gathered around it, focusing their gazes on the holographic map.

"This," Lok started pointing at a point of a map. "is where we are. We have to walk around half an hour north until we should see a sign for the amulet." He stated as the others gave him a nod of understatement which Lok returned. His expression now focused and more serious than before, he started to walk.

"Let's go team."

The others followed them as Sophie walked next to Lok and Cherit was flying over them, enjoying the new room he had now while Den walked next to Zhalia,telling her of one of his many adventures he and his brother had. But Zhalia's attention was focused on someone else. Looking at Lok, a small smile graced her lips. He wasn't the young naive little boy she met in the beginning. He grew up to one of the best seekers of the Foundation, just like his father was which actually made her proud.

Walking for twenty minutes, the team wasn't able to find any clue yet. That was, until things started to get strange.

Sophie was walking next to Lok as she felt an aura some meters behind them. Keeping her smile and chuckling at something Lok said, she kept her attention focused. Suddenly she heard a low sound, almost like a whistle. Ignoring it first, she kept on walking until it got louder.

"Lok, did you hear that?" She asked in a hushed whisper as Lok looked confused down at her.

"Heard what?" The blue eyed seeker asked tilting his head slightly. Another whistle was heard and Lok smiled and looked around. Just as he was about to return the whistle, Zhalia laid her hand over his mouth. Realizing what he was doing, his eyes widened as he mumbled a low 'sorry' against her palm. Slowly she pulled her hand back and looked alarmed at Sophie.

Getting Cherits and Dens attention as well now, they all stopped and looked carefully around. The seekers kept their amulets in reach as they focused on their surroundings.

Suddenly, an arrow came flying towards Den out of nowhere. Turning his head just in time before the impact, Zhalia jumped in front of him blocking it with Armorbrand.

"So much about being on guard." She said sighing as she grabbed her amulet. Lok and Sophie did the same and got into their fight positions.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" Zhalia called as the titan appeared out of its amulet in a purple light,ready to fight.

"Fight with me, Sabriel!"

"Come out,Kipperin!"

A warrior like titan appeared, dressed in a green armor with his white hair pulled together in a braid and with a sword on its waist. He was glowing in a dark green just like his eyes as he pulled his sword.

"Den,Sophie look for the amulet. Me and Zhalia will distract him,it,the titan." He demanded seriously as Sophie and Den ran further into the amazon.

The titan was about to run after them but Lok was faster. He flew up in the air and blocked his path thanks to power bonded Kipperin.

"Boltflare!" He shouted and threw the spell at his target. The titan jumped beside and dodged it, stopping and pointing his sword at Lok.

"Lok!" He heard someone shouting as he was about to fire another spell. Turning his head into the direction of the voice his eyes narrowed as he saw Zhalia and Kilthane surrounded by Blood Spirals members.

"Nullcurse!" He heard someone yelling as he felt a burning pain on his back. Feeling Kipperin loosing his grip around him, he gasped as he felt him returning into his amulet. Falling, he desperately tried to ignore the pain.

"Featherdrop!" He called just in time before his body was able to collide with the ground and landed safely on the ground.

"Come and help me,Baislaird!" Baislaird appeared and Lok felt a big part of his powers disappearing,but stood his ground.

"Baislaird, take care of El tunchi!" He demanded as the titan nodded and left. Lok turned his head to see Sophie and Den running towards them, the amulet in Dens hand.

"Why don't you call it back?" Zhalia asked kicking a Blood Spiral in the stomach who fell back down on the ground and dodged a spell.

"We can't!" Den called. "As soon as we've tried I was-Raypulse!" He called as he ran towards another Spiral member. Sophie ran towards Lok and stopped,dodging a spell.

"What Den was trying to say was, that as soon as he tried to call the titan back the amulet didn't obey and he got thrown against a tree." She explained calmly as Lok looked down at the amulet. It was emerald colored and had a green Saphire in the middle of it, hanging on a brown lace. As he looked up he saw a spiral running towards them as he gasped. Doing the first thing which came in his mind he pushed Sophie behind him and tried to call Armorbrand but in vain. He got hit in the stomach and flew some meters back,falling on the ground in the process. Sophie watched the scene with her green eyes bright in shock as she gasped.

"Lok!" She called as she saw him falling on the ground. She looked at him concerned as she saw him moaning in pain but trying to sit up. Looking back up she saw the Spiral grinning down at her with another Nullcurse ready to shot.

"Say goodbye little Casterwille brat." He said in a deep tone.

"Bye! Venomhand!" She heard a familiar female voice calling as he got thrown away. Sophie looked up and exhaled in relieve as she saw Zhalia standing there, the amulet in her hand and the titan nowhere to be found. Her arms were crossed above her chest as she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to always stay on guard?" She asked coldly as she helped her up. Zhalia let go of Sophie as she kneeled down next to Lok and pushed him back down. Lok hissed as he looked up at Zhalia who sighed.

"Everheal." She called as a bright green light appeared. Lok felt the pain fading away as he exhaled deeply. The light disappeared and Lok sat up, smiling.

"Thanks Zhaal." He said smiling bright as he looked at the amulet hanging around her neck. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked back up at her.

"How did you manage to call back the titan?" He asked as they stood up. Zhalia smirked and shrugged nonchalantly.

"No big deal."

"Wait,what about the Blood spirals?" Sophie asked as Den came up from behind, a smirk clearly visible on his face. Dusting his shoulders he crossed his arms above his chest.

"Don't worry,I've taken care of this." Den said proudly as Lok smiled brightly.

"Well team, I guess the mission is done then!"

"Faster than I expected to be honest." Den said with a small sigh as they started to make their way back to the jet.

"I know. But I have this feeling that it won't be our last for some time." Lok assured him as he laid his arm around Sophie's shoulder. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you take the hit for me anyways?I could've managed." She started as Zhalia rolled her eyes.

"He saved your butt so why can't you just be grateful for once?" Zhalia asked annoyed as Sophie huffed.

"It is none of your business anyways! I am the heiress of the Casterwilles, I could've handled getting hit by a small spell." She said holding her nose high and looking straight forwards.  
"You're welcome Sophie." Lok said grinning as he pulled her closer. She simply huffed as a small blush tinted her cheek as she mumbled something unnoticeable under her breath.

"Let's go home guys." Cherit said in his usually raspy voice as he landed on Dens shoulder.

-x-

"Ouch,ouch,ouch!"

"Stop whining around Lok!"

"But it hurts!"

"I'll shot you both if you don't shut up immediately!"

"..."

Walking through the front gates of the Casterwille mansion Zhalia supported Loks side as Den walked next to them carrying their bags. Sophie was walking in front of the others as she opened the door of the mansion.

"LeBlanche? We're back!" Sophie called as the others entered as well. Zhalia looked around in the unusually empty mansion.

"We're in here Lady Sophie!" They heard the voice of her butler calling from the main living room. Zhalia and the others exchanged curious as well as suspicious glances.

"Sophie didn't you say that Santiago wouldn't be here until Saturday?" Zhalia asked as they walked into the living room, keeping their amulets in reach. Sophie nodded as they turned into a corner to the hallway which led to the living room.

"Yes, it can't be him."

Lok started to walk on his own again as she inhaled deeply and forces a nervous smile.

"Come on guys, I'm sure there won't be a bad surprise in there!" He said as he walked into the room, followed by the others.

Lok stopped dead in his tracks which effect had that Sophie and Den bumped into his back. His blue eyes were wide and his jaw hung open.

"Lok, why did you-" Sophies gasped and eyes widened in pure surprise just like Dens. A smile appeared on their faces as they stared on the person in the armchair who was sipping on his cup of hot tea. Zhalia was the last one to enter as she looked up. Hee blood run cold and her heart began to beat uncontrollably faster. Surprise was clearly able to be seen on the raven haired seeker as she looked at the person next to LeBlanche. She would recognize him at anytime, anywhere. Auburn hair, amber eyes, yellow coat, beige pants and his usual brown pullover. He smiled at them as he laid his cup down and smiled at them, just like LeBlanche.

"Hello, Seekers." He said in his usually calm tone as their smiles brightened.

"Dante!" They all called happily in union. Well all, except for one certain seeker who gulped.

'Damn it'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Huntik:secrets and seekers. Everything belongs to their rightful owners, yet I own my OC's and the plot.

A/N:First of, I want to apologize deeply. I know I didn't update for far too long, but my laptop broke (yes, again but not my fault *sniff*) and we won't get it fixed for a long time. So I'm updating by my phone (miracle).

I also apologize if this chapter isn't perfect or has errors. I'll fix them as soon as possible. I want to thank you all for your reviews, and hope that after this chapter you'll leave a review as well. It means a lot to me. Have fun!

Chapter3: secrets and seekers

Dante Vale's lips curled up into a small smirk as he laid down the cup of tea and folded his hands neatly on his lap, looking at his former team which was beyond surprised at his visit. He felt a wave of proudness wash over him as he saw that they managed to move on, yet stayed like he remembered. His eyes wandered their surprised faces as amber clashed against hazel. Zhalia felt her blood running cold before her heart beat increased. She kept her cool façade, but couldn't help to feel slightly happy inside to see him again. She missed him, yes, but she'd never admit it to anyone.

Lok was the first one to recover from the shock as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before he inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing here? We missed You! Why didn't you tell us you'd come? Why did you come anyways? Don't get me wrong I'm glad but it's so sudden? How's New York? Shouldn't you be with the council?"

Lok slumped his shoulders tiredly as he ended all of this in one breath. Sophie's temper rose as she huffed and smacked his back head, crossing her arms above her chest.

"I'm sure he was about to tell us Lok so why don't you stay quiet for a minute?" She asked firmly as she rubbed the back of his head with a slight frown.

"I'm just happy to see him what's so wrong with that?"

Den and Zhalia exchanged knowing looks as the latter one sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples. Den watched it all amusedly just like Dante who shook his head at the acts of the teens with a small chuckle. Zhalia walked over to the opposite couch and slumped down, Dem following her as they watched the argument between the young seekers going on.

"You just can't wait can you? You're so impatient Lok!" Sophie snapped at Lok who was hurt by her words but kept arguing anyway to prove he was in right. No way he was going to lose this time.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes-uh!"

Dens head turned from left to right with a big grin as he watched the couple fight while Zhalia did her best not to kill them both. She took a deep breath as she leaned back and closed her eyes tiredly before she spoke up.

"If you both won't shut up immediately and sit down, I'll make you. Now stol this childish arguing and sit down." She said in a cold, yet calm tone which allowed no arguments as both of them slowly made their way over and sat down, pouting. Dante couldn't fight the smile as he looked at the pouting teens, the laughing young seeker and the smirking woman he grew to care a lot for.

Den leaned for and grinned as he looked at Dante curiously.

"Well Dante, don't get me wrong but what exactly are you doing here?" Den asked the amber eyed man who in return looked at the team. A eyes were on him now and were asking silently the same question.

Dante returned his gaze to Den who didn't failed to notice how his face turned serious all of sudden.

"Well, I had some business to take care of in Venice and heard of your mission, so I decided to congratulate you for your first successful mission as a team." He explained shortly as he rised his cup to his lips and took a small sip. Sophie nodded slightly to herself before she tilted her head slightly aside.

"But how did you know that the mission would succeed?" She asked slightly curious as Dante smirked to himself.

"I never doubted your abilities even with me gone. You all never disappointed me and I already know you wont in near future as well."

Lok grinned stupidly as he puffed out his chest proudly."We won't Dante, I promise as long as my name is Lok Lambert!"

He chuckled while Zhalia narrowed her eyes at Dante. She knew he was lying which made her curious yet slightly worried. Only the fact that he was lying to them troubled her without even knowing the real reason why. There was something he was hiding but she wasn't going to let it drop that easily. Their gazes locked for several seconds which seemed like ages to them. Dante knew that she suspected that he wasn't telling the truth and fought back the smile. Zhalia wouldn't change that easily neither would she be that easy to get fooled.

Den who noticed their silent exchange looked at both of them slightly unsure of what to do. Finally deciding to interfere he cleared his throat as he focused his gaze mainly on Dante.

"How long will you stay in Venice?" He asked as Dante shrugged slightly.

"A week, maybe even two. I'm not sure yet." He said nonchalantly as Sophie's eyes widened in delight.

"So you'll stay at your old mansion?"

Dante nodded as Lok grinned. "Welcome home Dante." He said as Sophie slight his him on the chest with a smile.

"Its gold to be back, even if its only for short." Dante said honestly.

Hours passed as Lok kept talking about their mission and everything that randomly came into his head, just like the others. Soon the sun went down and the moon appeared, signalizing the start of night. Dante looked at his wristwatch as he stood up, looking at the others with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry seekers but I have tl leave it's late. But I promise we'll see each other in a day or two." Lok, Sophie and Den looked slightly disappointed up but understood his reasons and let it drop. Zhalia stood up as well as she grabbed her back pack and looked at the teens with a small smile.

"I'll leave as well. Tomorrow same place, same time. Make sure you'll come at time else you'll run an extra lap." She said teasingly as Lok stood up and saluted.

"Aye aye sir! Uh captain! Uh ma'am!"

Chuckling slightly she shook her head and looked at Den and Lok.

"Are you staying here?" She asked at the teens who exchanged knowing looks before they looked back at the adults, a grin playing on their lips.

"Oh no, we'll have some work to take care of, right Lok?" Den said looking at Lok who nodded.

"Uh yeah right!" He said as Dante rose an eyebrow at them but turned to Zhalia.

"Shall we?" He asked as he opened the door for her. She simply glared at the teens who winked at her before she sighed and went outside, leaving the Casterwill mansion. Hearing a last "goodbye" in a chorus she rolled her eyes as she started to walk towards the gates. Feeling The weight from her shoulders disappearing, she turned her head to her left as she saw Dante smiling at her.

"You look tired, you shouldn't carry that much now." He said softly as she looked down but relaxed slightly.

"I'll manage Dante. I did before as well so no need to worry." She said shortly as she heard him sighing heavily. She remembered all the times after missions he'd do it and couldn't help but miss having him around.

"You know I always worry about you Zhaal." He said almost in a whisper as they kept walking, enjoying the slight cooling night breeze.

Zhalia's heart froze for a second as old memories came up. She stopped as her expression turned cold. Dante who looked surprised at her watched her closely as she looked him straight in the eyes, not missing a beat.

"Why were you lying to me then?" She asked firmly as she saw him tensing slightly but not taking his eyes away. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he smirked proudly at her.

"I knew i couldn't fool you, you're Zhalia Moon after all."

She mirrored his smirk before he sighed and grabbed her hand. Surprised at the sudden action she looked questioningly at him as he sighed. She suddenly found herself being pulled against his strong chest.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear tightening his hold around her waist.

After some more seconds she relaxed and hugged him back closely.

"I missed you too."

That was one of the moments she'd let herself falling, her guard down. And it'd only be with him. She wanted to be angry, mad, hurt yet she couldn't. She tried but her heart refused to listen.

Dante pulled away after some seconds as he smiled softly at her and put some strand of hair behind her ear.

"I guess you won't leave without an answer?" He asked as she rolled her eyes at him and crossing her arms above her chest.

"Damn right." She said calmly as he didn't let go of her hand and lead her towards the next bench near a park. Sitting down after some more minutes of walking he looked straight forward. Silence filled the air which was deafening. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he had to explain but he didn't know where to start.

After some more minutes of silence Zhalia snorted as she stood up.

"This is ridiculous Dante-" she didn't finish her sentence because he grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her back down.

"Stay." He simply said as she looked confusedly yet curiously at him. He kept his gaze focused straight towards as he begun to speak.

"I know I shouldn't have left you alone here Zhaal and I'm sorry." He started which surprised her. She didn't expect this but fastly covered up her surprised face with her usual cold expression.

"That's not important. I understand but why did you lie to us?" She asked pushing his statement aside. He sighed as he looked at her.

"The blood spiral, the spiral mark is still burning." He started and her eyes widened in surprise. He didn't wait for any comment as he continued.

"We don't know how since Rassimov couldn't have survived. We're investigating on it right now but in vain for now." He explained as Zhalia tried to recover from the news. The last time was quite hard and they almost lost Dante, so if they didn't even defeat them, it could be worse this time to find a way to defeat them for good.

Dante saw her staying silent as he squeezed her hand in reassurance. They didn't say anything for some more minutes amd stayed in a comfortable silence until Zhalia decided to break it.

"When will you tell the others?" She asked as she looked with her hazel eyes at him. He washed with his right hand over his face as he shook his head.

"I don't know yet, but soon. Very soon." He said as she nodded. After a moment he stood up and grabbed her backpack, pulling her up.

"So where do you live?" He asked changing the topic as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"An apartment a minute away from here." She simply answered as he started to walk again, followed by her.

"Dante you know I can go home by myself right?" She said sarcastically as he nodded.

"Yes but I'm escorting you because I'm wanting to, not because i have to." He said honestly as she looked down at the ground deep in thought. Things changed, yet some things never will.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik:Secrets and seekers. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. However, I do own my OC's and the plot.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you'll review this one as well since this chapter is important to me so, enjoy!:)

Chapter4: The fight

It was 4am in Venice and the Moon was high in the sky, illuminating Zhalia's room. She was awake and staring blankly at the ceiling deep in thoughts. It weren't even two days since Dante told her the news and it troubled her, a lot. With the Spiral mark still being activated, it would mean that everything was in vain. Every injury the Foundation members took in, all energy and effort they put into the fight,simply all of it. If it still was activated and the Spirals have another plan, it will be even harder than before of not even impossible. And if they'll return there'd be a huge loss of seekers. Remembering the last time they fought against the betrayer just brought back memories and not good one's either. Dante died and then returned and even with his back up plan of using Phoenix just in time, it could've gone wrong and every one knew it. He was ready to sacrifice his life for the one of everyone's else. With this happening last time, the Spirals would be more careful and planning it different so that this time there will not be any plan B. This time it meant winning the fight or loosing everything and everyone.

Zhalia went with one hand through her midnight blue hair as she sat up. Her hazel eyes scanned her room as she stood up, stretching her sore muscles. The training with the kids was not easy, she had to admit it. They grew a lot more powerful over the years which was clearly visible.

Just as she was about to grab her jacket to have a walk, her phone went off. She walked over and picked it up, rising an eyebrow at the caller-ID.

"Lok" she mumbled to herself as she replied the call. There was no way he'd willingly be awake at that time in the morning so it had to be important.

"Lok do you know-" she started but was cut off by him calling her name with fight noises in the background.

"Zhalia! Did they get to you already?" He half yelled worriedly into the phone panting hardly.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw a shadow passing her window which was not hers.

"Where are you?" She asked carefully as she walked over to her drawer and pulled out her amulets, putting them into her belt pocket.

She heard more yells of fighting and spells getting shot as she sat down on her bed.

"On my way to you! Sophie and Den are here as well they all got attacked and you're next! Zhalia get out of there they're not normal spirals!" He yelled and as soon as she heard these words her windows broke. The glass shattered as four spirals jumped in.

zhalia dropped her phone as she dodged a nullcurse flying over her way. She ran out of her room into the livingroom but just found three more spirals. She was surrounded of almost ten as they had their spells ready in their hands.

"Come with us or die." One of them said stepping for as Zhalia snorted.

"No sorry I'll pass." She said sarcastic as the one who spoke growled in anger. Getting into her fight position, she dodged another nullcurse as another one smirked.

"Hm looks like what they said about Vale's little girl is true. She's a wannabe tough one. Interesting." He mumbled.

Zhalia rised an eyebrow at them as she held up a hand. "Woah slow down there kid." She started Laying her hands on her hips."I'm not 'Vales little girl' neither am I a wanna be you dumbass" she said punching the one straight into the face. He stumbled back holding his nose in pain while the others attacked her.

"Null curse!"

"Touchram!"

"Soulgrip!" They all called in union as she blocked the first spells.

"Armorbrand!" She called as the blue barrier surrounded her. As soon as it disappeared she did her next strike.

"Darkfog!" She called as the fog appeared. With venomhand she made herself ready for the next downfall, until a bright red light illuminated the room. She covered her eyes as she suddenly felt light-headed. Opening her eyes again her vision was blurry as she heard someone laughing. She fell on her knees as she looked up, her expression pale.

"Bas-tards!" She muttered under he breath as he laughed at her.

"Take her." Was all she heard before she lost conscious.

-x-

He heard his heartbeat loudly in his ear as he was running through the streets of Venice towards the apartment of his team member. He was worried after what happened to them.

"Nimblefire!" He called for the third time as he run faster with Den and Sophie behind him. All of them were equally worried about something happening to Zhalia. It was a close one back with them. As soon as they got attacked from spirals, others made their way towards Zhalias apartment. Lok was the first one and managed to get Den to Sophie's mansion just before they attacked. Three against them wasn't as hard as one against all of them now. Even with Zhalia being a pro, the tricks they used were beyond dangerous to them all. As soon as the knocked the last one out they called her. Luckily they didn't attack yet but as soon as he heard her drop the phone they knew that the other spirals must've reached her before they were able to.

"Lok!" Sophie called as she threw him a short look before she stopped.

"We're here!" Den yelled as he ran towards the door, Lok and Sophie right behind him. Finally reaching the door , he kneeled down as he called. "Farslip!"

The seal opened as they kicked open the door. Den, Lok and Sophie looked around as they entered the first floor. No one was in there. They continued walking until they reached the living room. They heard faint voices as Lok signalised them with a finger to stop. He pressed his ear against the door as Den and Sophie went into their fight positions. That were no opponents to play with.

"Take her" Lok heard as his eyes widened. He nodded at the others before he took some steps back. Inhaling deeply he kicked the door open. They stormed in and immediately fired spells at them.

"Touchram!" Den yelled as he threw the one at at the one wanting to pick up Zhalia. He flew against the wall and fell unconscious immediately. With that the fight started.

Lok ran towards Zhalia while Sophie shielded him."Honorguard, Raypulse!" She called as two others got hit.

"Nullcurse!" Another one called and before she was able to block it she got hit in the stomach. She stumbled back and glared at him in pain.

Lok looked back as he saw Sophie getting hit. Den had a hard time himself keeping up with three spirals at once and got some bad bruises. Lok gritted his teeth in anger as he kneeled down next to Zhalia's unconscious form before he scanned her body for any injuries. A small strain of blood was flowing down her temple as well as arm. As soon as he looked down at her shirt he gasped slightly. The place where his ribs were was bleeding. He turned his head around as soon as he heard heavy footsteps approaching him. Two spirals made their way over to them.

"Touchram, Boltflare!" He yelled as he fired the spells at them. One of them was able to dodge it while the other fell on the ground.

"Bloodknives!" The spiral screamed as glowing red darts flew towards Lok. Lok held out his hand as he turned in front of Zhalia to cover her.

"Mirror gaze!"

The red darts flew back towards the spiral. He wasnt expecting this and soon the darts hit him. He winced in pain before he fell unconsciously on the ground.

"Lok!" He heard once more as he turned his head to see Den and Sophie running towards them. Den held his side as he looked down at Zhalia concerned. Lok looked up at them with a stern expression.

"we have to get her to LeBlanche." Lok announced as he picked her up bridal style. Sophie's face held a frown as she looked down at her.

"Wouldn't a hospital be a better idea?" She suggested sighing as Den shook his head.

"Lok is right. It would gain too much attention. We would have to answer questions over questions. Let us get her to the mansion first." He agreed as Sophie finally nodded in agreement. Suddenly Zhalia stirred as she slowly opened her eyes just to look in a pair of blue ones.

"What the hell happened?" She asked as she heard her forehead in pain before Lok let her down, supporting her with Sophie.

"we have to get you to LeBlanche. You got badly injured." Sophie explained as she groaned lowly.

"very well then. Let's go." Lok said as they started to walk towards the door. Suddenly Den stopped dead in his tracks. Just as Sophie was about to open her mouth, he held up a finger as a sign to stay silent. She closed it again as now Lok watched him curiously as well.

"You hear that?" Den asked in a whisper as the others tried to hear any strange sound. Suddenly they heard a small peeping sound coming from the back of the room. Den walked over as he looked at the cupboard. As he opened it, his eyes widened in shock just like the others who gasped.

"Let's get outta here!" Lok yelled as they ran towards the door. Just as they reached the door. A loud explosion was heard. They got thrown out of the door as they collapsed on the street with a hiss of pain. Sophie winced as she turned on her back, looking over to Lok who stood up, offering her a hand which she gladly accepted. Den and Zhalia were already on their feeds and were staring at the place where once her apartment was. Now all that was able to be seen was a building which was covered in flames.

Zhalia sighed as she looked at her currently home went up in flames. "Why do all my homes have to blow up?" She asked sarcastically as Den sorted.

"Three guesses." He said sarcastically as well as Lok looked at them tiredly.

"Let's go guys."

They started walking down the streets with the boys supporting Zhalia as they heard sirens in the back. Sophie took out her phone as she called the mansion.

"Lady Sophie! Are you alright?" A worried Leblanche asked from the other end of the line. Sophie smiled as they turned into a corner.

"We're fine LeBlanche, but I can not say the same about Zhalia. She needs medical treatments as well as a place to stay. Please make a room ready." She said as LeBlanche made a questioning sound but didn't dare to ask.

"Alright Lady Sophie. I'll expect your arrival shortly." Was all she heard before the line went dead.

She closed the phone before she put it back into her pocket. After a twenty-minute walk in a comfortable silence the seekers finally arrived at the gates of the Casterwill mansion. Sighing in relieve, Sophie walked over to the door and knocked on it. Just two seconds later the door flew open and LeBlanche made the way free for them. They all walked in and threw the older seeker a grateful glance before they walked towards the main hall. LeBlanche closed the door behind them and followed them while they all slumped exhaused down on the couch.

Lok made himself comfortable in the armchair while Den and Zhalia leaned against each other half awake. Sophie was explaining to LeBlanche what happened who immediately left the room to get them treatments.

Suddenly the doorbell rung as they all looked at each other surprisedly.

"Are you expecting any visitors Soph?" Lok asked as LeBlanche opened the door. In the doorway stood none other than Dante Vale himself, looking angry as well as concededly at the older one.

"Where is she?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own Huntik:secrets and seekers. Everything belongs to their rightful owners, however I do own the plot and my OC's

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive! Well after my phone died I had some troubles but luckily I've got a new one now! I missed you guys:3

Well anyways, I know that the last chapter was all rushed at the end but it all had it reason and I'm very well aware of it so you should get the answers in this chap(Hopefully;) )Thanks for all the nice reviews I appreciate every single one of them and you don't know how happy I am to hear that you all like my story! As always, have fun and don't forget to review!(PS. I know you will hate me after this chap...:3)

* * *

Chapter 5: Once a seeker, always a seeker

"Where is she?"

LeBlanche saw the urgeness in the former seekers eyes as he stepped aside and opened the door further, allowing him to get in. Dante walked past LeBlanche as he went straight towards the main hall where a confused as well as surprised team was eying him carefully.

"Dante, uh, what's the matter?" Lok asked scratching his neck as he let out a nervous chuckle. Dante in return stopped and looked at his team coldly. They were barely awake, covered in dust and dirt. Bruises were clearly visible as he saw strains of blood on their clothes as he looked closer. They did their best to cover up their pain and to play it down yet he knew better and he wasn't going to let it pass that easily. His eyes finally fell on Zhalia who watched him with narrowed eyes, observing him just as he did with the others before. Her hazel eyes studied his expression closely as his eyes traveled from one person to another until his amber eyes fell on hers.

"We have to talk." He said in a voice which didn't allow any arguments, but he seemed to forget that it was Zhalia he was talking to. She in return just leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms, throwing one leg over her other still watching him closely.

"You were lucky " He started seriously as the others in return remained silent.

"You're lucky you got away with some bruises, or in Zhalia's case small injuries, it could've ended far worse." He reminded them as he sighed deeply and sat down on an armchair, still watching them coldly as Zhalia returned the gaze,while Sophie, Lok and Den simply watched him closely.

"So you know what happened?" Sophie asked firmly as Zhalias gaze turned to her. She huffed with a cold smirk.

"That's Dante we're talking about princess." She started as her gaze fell back onto the amber eyed seeker. "Of course he knows."

Lok sighed deeply as he throw his head back onto the couch back and closed his eyes.

"It went all crazy anyways! I mean first these guys attacking us, then running to Zhaal, fighting again and then the explosion!" Look said motioning it all with his arms as Den nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, really strange though, I mean Zhaal was unconscious and then in the right moment she wakes up, feeling way more better than she should've in her state." Den said as he looked at Zhalia who in return shrugged.

"Yes." Sophie agreed. "She wasn't able to use everfight so how was that possible?" She thought out loud as Zhalia raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Lok used ever heal on me. I felt its power what made me wake up in the first place. " she told them slowly.

Lok shook his head in return. "I didn't get to heal you at all before all the suits disappeared and by then you were awake." He admitted as Zhalia narrowed her eyes. Dante, who didn't say a word during the whole time, simply sat there in silence and watched them with a small smirk as soon as Zhalia turned to face him.

"I should have known" She said shaking her head sighing. Dante in return simply folded his hands neatly on his lap as he watched the others confused expressions.

"Known what?" Den asked as he first looked at Dante, then back at Zhalia who in return smirked.

"Dante Vale will never change." Was all she said as he still had his haze locked on hers, knowing exactly that she figured it out already, just as he expected.

Lok, Sophie and Den exchanged confused looks as Lok held his chin in a matter to think hard. Suddenly Sophie's eyes widened as realization hit her, just like Den.

"So it was you!" They said in union as Zhalia rolled her eyes.

"Took you long enough." The raven haired seeker said with a tired sigh as Lok looked helplessly around. "What?" he asked as the others looked confused at him.

"Oh!I got it!" He said with a gasp as he stood up.

"You were the one knocking the suits out and healing Zhaal!" He half called as Den face-palmed himself.

"I can't believe he is all bad-ass on the field but here that slow." he mumbled to himself as Sophie chuckled.

"Well our Lok here is able to surprise us all the time." she said with a smile as she slightly shoved him with her elbow. He in return blushed slightly and scratched his neck with a grin playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Den sighed loudly as he swung his arm around Loks and Sophies neck.

"Oh yeah, young Love!" He said grinning like a fool. Sophie blushed a pale pink and growled lowly before she punched him in the ribs. Den in return winced as Lok cleared his throat.

"Oh come on Soph don't deny it! After what I heard Lok even asked you out already and on top on that with class!" Den continued to tease them as Lok's and Sophie's eyes widened. "DEN!" they called as Zhalia smirked and leaned back enjoying the scene just like Dante who watched it with great enjoyment.

"Well after what Zhalia told me some time ago it was on a mission." Den started as the teens shot Zhalia a glare who in return just winked at them.

"Yeah, the day we got one of the legendary titans." She said as her grin widened. "I think that they expected to die, else it wouldn't have happened. Our princess went all girly."

"Zhalia I swear!" Sophie screamed as she stomped her foot on the ground in anger as well as embarrassment, especially since Dante was watching. Lok simply sat there in silence hoping not to get any attention.

While Den continued to tease the others Dante silently stood up and walked up behind Zhalia, bending down to her ear.

"We have to talk." was all he whispered gently as her heartbeat fastened as she felt his breath against her skin. She nodded slightly before she heard the footsteps fading.

Looking back at the teens, she shook her head before she stood up herself and silently left the room.

"Payback is a bitch!" was all she heard before she closed the door gently behind herself. Walking down the hallway, she suddenly felt weaker.

"I can't believe it." she mumbled to herself as she shook her head.

She should've known it was him, he loved to play the hero especially in situations like them. Clenching her fists she punched the nearest wall.

She couldn't believe she got knocked out that easily by them. They were to tenth, sure, but that never stopped Zhalia from knocking them out first. She barely even got hit or hurt at all in a fight, but they weren't usual Spirals. Not the leftovers of them, they were different. As if they were all energized up,an energy boost as well as self-consciousness. Leaning her forehead against the wall breathing heavily she bit her lower lip. "Damn" was all she said before she pushed herself back and stood straight, looking at the door which lead to one of the many patios of the Casterwill mansion. Slowly she took a step, then one more, and the last one. She reached the door and slowly reached out for the doorknob. Hesitately she turned the knob. If Dante wanted to talk to her, it meant no good. She still remembered his expression as he first entered the room. He looked angry, very angry.

She then slowly pushed the door open and entered the patio while closing the door softly behind herself again. There he stood with his back to her and watching the dark skyline. Zhalia simply remained silent as she leaned with her back against the door watching him closely. Several moments passed before she finally spoke up.

"You wanted to talk." she stated in a calm and steady voice as he nodded, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"What did they want from you?" He asked calmly as he still didn't turn around , what quite annoyed Zhalia. She was used to read from the people's eyes, they were telling enough and Dante knew it.

Zhalia sighed slightly as she leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes tiredly, her rosy lips slightly parted as she enjoyed the cool breeze of the night.

"I don't know." She said firmly, her eyes still closed as she heard a rustle. Dante turned around and looked guiltily at her. He knew that they wanted him for surviving as well as being a big part of defeating the betrayer. Now that he was a member of the Foundation council, he was a higher rank seeker. Not a field seeker, but one of the office types what would make the others an easy target. Of course Lok was the new leader and he got the brains as well as physical abilities but the kid himself simply wasn't used the pressure and the responsibility. Then there's Zhalia. With Dante gone, the Foundations new top seeker. She of course could also have gotten the team leader, but he knew exactly that Zhalia didn't want even more attention from others, especially since it would seem like Dante prefered her. Lok got the abilities from Eathan,so Dante hoped for the best,while Metz and Guggenheim also agreed as Dante suggested him.

"As you say Dante." the words still like an echo in his mind.

He was sure the team would be fine without him, that was the main reason he avoided any contact to him. He wanted no distractions. Of course, sooner or later he'd have started to visit them as soon as he was in town or at other opportunities but for now, they had to learn how to be a team without Dante.

Sophie of course was a strong seeker and her spells also were really strong but in the end she still needs to be aware that her being the Casterwill heiress doesn't immediately makes her more powerful than others are.

Den surely is a strong seeker and is very similar to Lok as well as Zhalia. All in one Dante didn't expect the team to get into trouble at all, well that was until he saw Lok, Sophie and Den running down the streets screaming into the phone something about getting attacked. That was the moment he grabbed his amulets and used nimblefire to get outside and hyperstride to jump over the rooftops. The address wasnt hard to find since he knew exactly where her new apartment was, he was a detective after all and concerned about his former team ,if not even just curious.

Turning around to face the woman he grew to care for, he stared at her for some moments. He didn't know what it was, the reason he just couldn't let go of her. In his whole life it never was so hard for him to leave something or someone behind, then there was her. It was as if he had to leave his team, his family behind. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't turn back anymore,the decision has been made and everything was ready.

"You know," he started firmly as he walked towards her, just stopping an inch away from her. "I will do everything needed to protect my family." He said in a softer tone as Zhalia opened her hazel eyes to look fully at him. Her eyes held sadness, pain but also knowledge about what he meant.

"You don't do us any good like that." She said in a more quiet tone, almost like a whisper as she still didn't loom away from his gaze.

"We won't do the same mistake twice. We will not dare to let it happen again. We can't risk to lose you once more Dante. I can't and sure as hell won't be watching you disappearing once more..." she now said in a whisper as his eyes softened. He took her hand in his and squeezed it, leaning his forehead against hers softly,their gazes still locked.

"Not this time." She said in a barely audible whisper. Dante gave her a small smile as he sighed softly.

"I promise."

He then laid his coat around her shoulders as she chuckled softly, holding it tight while she still was in his arms.

"Some things will never change." She said as she shook her head. Dante smiled as he still had his forehead against hers and raised his hand to caress her cheek gently, their lips just about to brush against each others.

Suddenly the door flew open as Lok ran out breathing heavily.

"Guys guess what!" he yelled as he finally looked at them, his eyes widening in shock. Zhalia and Dante both turned over to look at him, Dante smiling while Zhalia was sighing.

"Woah Deja-vu!" Lok said smiling innocently.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked tilting his head as he looked at his team member and former mentor. He didn't have a clue at all why they were standing that close, but he didn't think of anything of course with the innocent mind of his.

"What's it Lok?" Dante asked calmly even if he was quite annoyed himself.

"We got a mission!" he said cheery as Cherit flew over and landed on Dante's shoulder.

"A team reunion!" The titan said in his usual raspy voice as Dante raised his eyebrow. Den and Sophie came up behind Lok and crossed their arms with knowing smirks playing on their lips as they saw Zhalia and Dante standing that close together.

"Dante will join us, Atlantis to be precise." Sophie explained shortly as Lok grinned widely.

"Team, we have a mission!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own Huntik:Secrets and Seekers. Everything belongs to their reightful owners. However,I do own the plot and my Oc's.

A/N:Thanks for all the nice reviews! This chapter will be a bit shorter since its more like a filler chap but you will see why soon,enjoy;3

Chapter6:_A ray of hope_

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and it was raining. The streets were empty as the all what served as a light source were the street lights.

_Click_

_Clack_

_Click_

_Clack_

The silent sounds of heels tapping on the already wet ground broke the deafening silence of the night. On the just empty streets appeared the silhouette of a person. A red glowing mark on its right wrist illuminated the street as it walked down the streets. It was a young woman with her brown hair falling loosely over her shoulders. She lowered her head and hid her face in her cashmere coat which reached her knees. Her arms were crossed above her chest as she hugged herself tightly,almost as if she was afraid of something or someone,yet she walked calmly down the long empty streets. Where she was?She didn't know,nor did she care as soon as she was able to leave that softl"I think she went this way"

She rose her head and opened her eyes which were a beautiful color of piercing blue. A small look of panic crossed her face as her eyes widened slightly. Her pace fastened as the source of the voices came closer with each step she took. Risking to take a look back,she dared to look over her shoulder for a small second what soon turned out to be a great mistake. As soon as she turned her head back she bumped against something soft,yet hard what made her stumble back with a soft gasp. Praying silently as she feared the worst,she slowly looked up just to see a tall man looking down at her with a sinister smirk.

"My oh my,so the beauty thought she could escape?Hah!"

The mans loud voice shrilled through the streets as her prayers soon turned into curses. Her blood turned cold as she looked uncertainly around to look for someone or something that could help her. There had to be something..anything and she wasn't going to let it end like this.

Her eyes widened as she let out a small sound of pain as soon as she felt herself getting pulled up in the air by her hair,making her looks straight at the mans eyes. With the other hand he caressed her cheek what made her shiver in disgust. She tried desperately to keep a calm look but eventually failed as a flash of fear wash over her face which didn't get unnoticed by him of course. His grey cold eyes looked straight into hers as his grip tightened what made her clench her teeth in pain.

"I've got her!" He yelled as he smiled at her.

"Get ready to be back home missy. There you will get the punishment you deserve. The master will be pleased to hear that we've finally caught you."

A wave of fear and anger flew through her as her breathing got unsteady and she started to struggle against his tight grip at which he simply laughed. Soon she heard hurried footsteps coming closer at which she clenched her fists.

"No,you,wont!" she said through her clenched teeth as a green light appeared on her fist. Pulling it back,she released it and punched the guy straight across the face what made him drop her in the process. She fell with a thud on the ground and looked with frightened wide eyes at her now normal palms.

"No." she whispered hoarsely. "Not again."

The man groaned in pain and stood up while looking angrily down at her.

"How dare you you little brat!" He shouted as she gasped and held her arms protectively in front of herself.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as a bright light illuminated the whole street. She closed her eyes tightly and lowered her hands slowly as soon as the light disappeared. As she opened her eyes once more,she saw in shock that all of the three men were laying on the ground. Dead or just unconscious,that she didn't know. She felt numb,almost like paralyzed as everything on the street went silent again. Her heartbeat was incredibly fast and she felt strangely dizzy and weak all of sudden. It happened again, that was all that mattered in the moment. It may have saved her life for now but there is always next time which could go far worse again like the dozen of times before.

"Hey,you there!"

Jumping slightly at the new voice she supported herself on her knees and stood up on shaky legs. This time she didn't make the same mistake twice as she started to stumble into the opposite direction of the voices. She took the next corner left and leaned against the wall,closing her eyes tiredly.

"Come on Jane." she whispered exhausted to herself as she slid down the wall.

"You've managed worse already." she mumbled as she hugged her knees wanting it all to be a bad dream. Of course she knew that it was the cold and dark reality but there always was hope,she just had to find a reason to go on and maybe it was closer than she would have expected it.

"Hey there are you okay?"

Startled,her head shot up and her eyes open as a gasp escaped her lips. In front of her kneeled a boy around her age with brown hair and hazel eyes who looked worriedly down at her. She jerked away as she narrowed her eyes cautiously at him. She then looked at his right wrist and indeed,it was there. The reason everything started in the first place.

"You are one of them aren't you!" she said in a shaky voice while the boy just rose an eyebrow at her.

"One of who?" He asked slowly as if not wanting to scare her further more. He followed her gaze and sighed in knowing as soon as he saw what she was staring at.

"I'm not one of them,trust me. I am a member of the Huntik Foundation,one of the good guys."

She snorted as she finally looked up at him with cold eyes.

"It" she said pointing at his Blood Spiral mark, "says otherwise. Do you actually think that I am that dumb and would believe that? And what is this Hantiki Foundation supposed to be anyways?" she said slightly curious but kept her hard façade which made him smile slightly.

"You're an orphan and they took you in didn't they?" He now asked in a more gentle kind of tone as his expression softened. He got his answer as soon as her gaze lowered sadly. He sighed and stood up while offering her a hand.

"Come with me and I will explain you some basic things." He suggested her kindly. She in return huffed and stood up herself,leaning against the wall.

"I'll pass." Was all she said before she started to walk down the street,him following her. His hand grabbed her wrist softly what made her turn carefully around.

"Come on what do you have to lose?" He asked with a small smile as he saw her uncertainly glancing around before she finally sighed. Rising her head once more she gave him a hard stare.

"All I want are answers." She said shortly as he gave her a nod.

"And you'll get them." he said promising as he stroke out a hand.

"Den Fears." Den introduced himself as she hesitatedly shook his hand,eventually relaxing more.

"Jane Nero."


End file.
